In today's society, many people enjoy playing games or participating in various competitive activities while consuming food and/or beverage products. Most of these games, however, require the use or purchase of various extraneous objects, such as game pieces or game boards/consoles, before the game can be played. As such, it is desirable to have a multipurpose food bowl that overcomes one or more of the disadvantages noted above.